


Anti-Adventurer's League Ch. 01: When It Rains...

by Felix_Nicolea



Series: The Anti-Adventurer's League [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Futa, Futa x Female, Oral, Original work - Freeform, Other, Titjob, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Nicolea/pseuds/Felix_Nicolea
Summary: Acting as recruiter for a secret society, a beautiful little warrior seeks out a big-titted, slightly crazy pirate.  The two end up really hitting it off.
Series: The Anti-Adventurer's League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754821
Kudos: 4





	Anti-Adventurer's League Ch. 01: When It Rains...

The Anti-Adventurer's League

Chapter 1: 

'When it Rains...'

In the Eastern half of the Northern Sea, spread like beads of blood on a cut, lay the string of islands known as the Northern Pirate Isles. Near the middle of the string was an island known as Stew Pot Rock. The name came from the many pools dotting the island, most of which were heated to bubbling by underwater volcanic vents. Longkeel, a makeshift port city, had grown up on the shores of a large cove on the island's West side. Many were the taverns, eateries, and whorehouses to be found there.

Rainy Dawkins sat atop a stool at the bar of one such tavern. It being before noon, the Dark Porpoise hosted only a few crusty souls. These included a fellow who had passed out at one of the tables the night before, Rainy herself, and an old greybeard seated next to her. That last individual seemed intent on telling Rainy a long and no doubt engaging story. He spoke Lessani, of which Rainy knew about a dozen words. She nodded where she thought it was expected, and the old seadog seemed satisfied. He carried on with his tale, at any rate.

Rainy was coming to the bottom of her ale and thinking about excusing herself when a newcomer entered the tavern. 

"Rainy Dawkins?'

Silhouetted in the doorway, the figure didn't look too imposing. More to the point, it sounded female. Rainy quashed her initial urge to stand and draw her cutlass. 

"Not so loud, will ye?" she admonished the newcomer, "If it's business, come buy us a drink. If it's a fight... ye'll wish ye'd brought friends."

The newcomer moved closer, swinging the rickety door closed behind them. In the light filtering through the slatted windows, Rainy saw that it was indeed a woman. She stood five feet and five or six inches - perhaps an inch taller than Rainy herself. She was dressed in armor, but so scantily that Rainy wondered if it was some sort of bizarre fashion started back on the mainland somewhere. This included an open headpiece which again seemed more aesthetically pleasing than functional, seeing as it ringed her head and framed her face, but was open on top. This all made a great advertisement of her pale, petite form, boasting high, well proportioned breasts, a flat tummy which showed a hint of the musculature beneath, and smooth, bare thighs.

Draped about in wild raven hair, the headpiece framed surprisingly youthful features and large expressive eyes of an odd pale grey. The only thing suggesting she was more than a very unusual whore was the short sword slung at her hip from the wide leather belt she wore.

The woman approached and, after a quick look around the room, took the stool on Rainy's left. The creak and scrape of her leather and steel armor were the only sounds for a moment. Rainy glanced to her right and found the old greybeard surreptitiously craning his head out over the bar to watch the tavern's newest patron. His mouth hung slightly ajar. Rainy rolled her eyes. She boasted a pair of breasts much larger than most women her size, but she had to admit, at least as far as novelty was concerned, she couldn't compete with the swaths of pale skin and long silken hair of this other woman. 

"My name is Chelina and it's business, but we can fight if that doesn't work out." the corner of her mouth quirked up with a hint of mischievousness.

"Fair enough." Rainy smiled.

"Is it true that you fired your own ship while the crew was capturing a merchant vessel?"

Rainy eyed her suspiciously then leaned closer and whispered, "I fired them both. Took one of the long boats and some choice booty. After putting holes in the other longboats, that was."

"Crazy enough to do something like that again?" Chel tapped a coin pouch on her belt.

Rainy's eyes became bright with avarice.

"I have a room at the Wyvern's Roost. Buy us drinks and I'll gladly hear your proposal, but make it a bottle and lets get out of here. Can't be too careful.'"

That said, she tapped her mug hard on the counter. A moment later the barkeep appeared from a back room. After a meaningful look from Rainy, Chelina produced a silver piece. The barkeep efficiently turned the coin into a tall, corked terra cotta jug. Rainy popped the cork and sniffed the contents before resealing the jug. The barkeep was already moving back whence he had come without waiting for a reaction. 

"All right. Let's go, Lovely." Rainy suggested, sliding off her stool and heading for the door.

*

Rainy's room at the Wyvern's Roost was cozier than Chelina would have guessed. A pleasant surprise, given the storm that had blown in and begun dropping rain on them as they made their way over from the tavern. It looked as though the pirate lass had been staying there for some time. 

After securing the door, just in case, Rainy plopped down on the edge of her bed. She patted the blankets next to her, but Chel opted to take a seat atop a nearby sea chest, facing the bed. The two passed the jug of rum back and forth while Chel expounded on the reason for her interest in Rainy. 

"I'm part of an organization that calls itself... The Anti-Adventurer's League." Chel began.

"Really?"

"It's a working title." Chel gestured in a vague manner that said she knew it was stupid, but what could you do?

Rainy shrugged amiably.

"Anyway, the core members of the League have various grudges against the royalty and the nobles of the Heavensgate Empire, as well as the sorts of so-called heroes that go around murdering anything that doesn't look like them or believe what they believe."

"Really?" Rainy arched an eyebrow.

"We've got a vampire, an exiled lord who practices magic, a half-orc, a Northman, a shapeshifting assassin, and me. That's the core group." Chel answered.

Rainy raised both eyebrows. She began to open her mouth, but Chel interrupted.

"Yes, really." 

"Oh. Right. And what does such an unusual lot want with me?" Rainy smiled.

Chel took a long pull from the bottle. She breathed fumes, coughed, handed the bottle back.

"You're wanted for piracy, and after firing your own crew - literally - most pirates would sooner stab you or turn you in for the reward than hire you on. It doesn't mean anything to me personally, but I've been assured by my betters that we can use someone like you. That is, if you still have the stomach for facing a little danger from time to time."

"Aye, and if I do?" Rainy inquired between slugs from the bottle.

"One of the founding members, the former lord, is also the bankroll behind the League. He remains involved with a number of... clandestine operations, which fund the League's own operations. He resides in an out-of-the-way corner of the Heaven'sgate Empire. We have various hideouts and contacts throughout the Empire, so most of our time is spent there." Chel explained.

"Suits me. S' long as it's not out on the coast where someone might recognize me."

Chel nodded. She had been uncertain of the woman when she first got a good look at her. The description she had been given had been of a woman with red hair, but Rainy's was blond where it hung to her shoulders below the bandana she wore tied on her head. Chel could see darker roots coming in where the hair above her ears was pulled back. Beyond that, she had a nice tan, lively hazel eyes, the roughened hands of a sea-farer, and breasts completely out of proportion with her frame. Chel wondered why the woman wasn't worried about being recognized here.

"By the way, is that what armor 's come to these days?" Rainy asked.

"I usually have a shield." Chel replied.

"Right. As y'would. Still, though..." Rainy trailed off, eyeballing Chel's pale, bare midriff.

'It's not an ordinary shield. It was crafted from a scale from an ancient grey wyrm. Stronger than steel, lighter than hardwood."

Rainy shrugged.

"I'll take your word for it, Lovely. You're the one wearing armor. A little. Bet you've no trouble getting laid."

"Actually," Chel spoke candidly with no hint of embarrassment, "It's been a while. A lot of men have trouble handling me."

Rainy humored her with a doubtful smile.

"Why? Do you bite?"

"Sometimes." Chel unbuckled the heavy leather belt she wore, and along with the sword and the short leather blades that had hung in front and back, dropped it beside the sea chest. Hooking her thumbs into her panties at her hips, she stood and drew them down.

"But more often this is the issue." she added.

As the edge of Chel's panties rolled down, the pirate woman's watching eyes widened.

"'ere, you've got..."

Chel smiled evilly while her host stared, spellbound, at the pale, soft cock and balls nestled between her thighs. The pirate had seen men passing themselves off as women, with varying degrees of success, before. But Chel was lovely, had no Adam's apple, and certainly appeared to have real breasts.

"You're both? Ye hear stories, but... such things are real?"

Chel cleared her throat loudly. When Rainy looked up she found that the little warrior wore a mildly annoyed expression.

"Uh, beggin' yer pardon. Didn't mean to call you a thing. I can see why ye might have trouble with some men, sure enough. Have ye, uh, have y'got a proper honeyhole down there as well?"

Chel reached up to lift off her headpiece, shaking out her ebon locks. She dropped it next to the chest with her belt before leaning back against the wall.

"One way to find out." she replied, wiggling her hips.

Rainy smiled gamely. Her gaze shifted between Chel's face and her crotch. Chel's flaccid member was beginning to swell and straighten. Rainy thought about playfully protesting the assumption that she was interested in women, but she wasn't much for playing coy. And anyway, this was something of a special case.

The two were not far apart, so when Rainy moved down off the bed and sank to all-fours, she was close enough to nuzzle her face against the inside of Chel's knee. Rainy slowly shifted closer, inch by inch, kissing her way in along Chel's right thigh. Her eyes remained drawn to the slowly rising cock in front of her. It took on a slight curve as it rose to stand at attention. The way it twitched when she tipped her head to kiss the underside made Rainy smile. She heard a soft murmur of encouragement from above.

Feeling playful and a bit tipsy, Rainy lowered her face and sucked and licked at the perfect pink sac below. Inhaling deeply, she was amazed by how fresh and clean the other woman smelled. There was only a faint trace of the sort of musk Rainy associated with men's genitals, overlayed with the lingering scent of leather. 

She paused and pulled back, trailing little strings of saliva, when Chel shifted further out onto the edge of the sea chest. She looked up past the lovely cock bobbing before her to meet Chel's waiting eyes. 

"You were wondering about something, yeah?" Chel posed, voice tinged with growing lust.

"That I was," Rainy agreed.

With that, she nudged her nose in under Chel's balls. She felt her own saliva on them coating her nose and eyelids. She slid her tongue out and found soft, hot lips waiting. Juices had already begun to trickle. Rainy wetted her tongue and added her spit to the juices before spreading them over Chel's pussy lips.

Chel closed her eyes and tipped her head back. With one hand she slipped the bandana off Rainy's head and tossed it aside before running her fingers into the woman's hair. She circled the index finger and thumb of her other hand just below the head of her cock and nudged up and down ever so slightly. Her foreskin, already stretched snug and revealing the tip, rolled down and then back up over the rim of her swollen cockhead.

Rainy carried on licking and tonguing, spurred on by Chel's reactions. She could feel herself growing wet as she heard, felt, and tasted her new lover's arousal. Deciding to change things up, she withdrew enough to wipe her eyes clean. 

"Mmf?" Chel managed.

Rainy answered by sliding a hand up and running two fingers over and between her slick lips before pressing them gradually into Chel's slick, snug hole. 

"Oh." 

Rainy felt Chel's already snug tunnel intermittently clamp down even tighter on her digits. Working them deeper, little by little, she curled the tips of her fingers back toward herself. She continued repeatedly rubbing along Chel's quivering inner wall in that 'come hither' motion until Chel's reactions became more vocal and animated. Then she suddenly stopped. Sitting up straighter, she withdrew her fingers, trailing sticky strands of lovejuice. 

Chel opened her eyes and shifted her attention down, curious. Rainy leaned back, Chel's hand trailing through her hair, and caught the other woman's eye. Opening her mouth and curling her tongue out suggestively, she slowly slid her two now-dripping fingers past her lips. She smiled around them while licking and sucking them clean. 

Chel's eyes were hungry, but her lips pouted. 

"I was getting close." she complained, letting her hand slide slowly down her shaft. 

"Not just yet, lovely. You haven't had my specialty." Rainy replied.

"You a sword swallower?" Chel asked sardonically.

"I am a cock swallower," Rainy replied, removing her blouse and the cotton cloth that served her as a bra, "But that's not my specialty." 

Chel refrained from comment, watching Rainy's full, freckled bosom in all it's unrestrained glory. While she watched, the pirate unceremoniously gobbed a thick streamer of saliva into her own cleavage. Arching her back, Rainy brought her breasts up over Chel's cock. She lowered them slowly, feeling Chel's hot length sliding up between, before using her hands to squish them firmly together.

She worked slowly at first, making sure her lubricating spit was well spread between her tits. When Chel's cock was sliding like a greased eel, Rainy worked up a good rhythm. 

Again wearing a lascivious smirk, Chel watched just the tip of her swollen pink cock head as it appeared, glistening, between the pirate's tits, then disappeared, then reappeared again. There was a certain pleasurable satisfaction in feeling herself spearing up through the hot, engulfing pressure and seeing her tip appear just as the flare of pleasure reached it's height each time. She had no idea how useful this larcenous arsonist would be in a fight, but there was at least one good reason to have her around. Still, this wasn't Chel's first tit-job, and she expected something a bit more creative, after the claim that this was her new playmate's specialty.

She was ready to voice the thought when Rainy began moving more drastically. Arching her back, the busty redhead squeezed her nipples and, as she arched back, pulled her breasts apart. Just before fully parting from Chel's hard-on she came forward and down again, letting go with her hands. Her massive mammaries came together with a wet, sticky slap around Chel's member, before finishing their downward plunge. 

And Chel reconsidered her estimation of the pirate's tit-job abilities... somewhat later, when she was thinking more clearly. At the moment, the sensations of having her cock slapped between the plenteous pair of tits, the downward stroke of the same, and the weight of those tits settling against her balls for just a moment, were making it impossible to think much of anything coherent. 

Rainy repeated the maneuver, pulling her tits up and apart, only to literally clap them down on Chel's throbbing erection again and again. Timing it to her movements, she dribbled another gob of hot spit down between her tits to mix with the precum leaking from Chel's cock slit. 

Huffing with the exertion, Rainy nonetheless smiled, seeing Chelina's eyes begin to roll back and hearing her moans rise to desperate, lusty cries. Without slowing she offered up encouragement.

“That's it... beautiful,” she managed, “give us... something... salty.”

It was plain that the encouragement was unnecessary, however, as Chel voiced her own view on the matter.

“Unh, oh fuck, fuck...” she trailed off with a strained, wordless groan.

Rainy waited until the last second to pull back, releasing Chel's throbbing cock from her glistening bosoms. It stood rigid, red from all the tit-clapping, and twitching with readiness. Just one good touch would be enough.

With hardly a moment to enjoy the sight of it, Rainy dipped and sheathed the gorgeous fuck stick almost to the base in her mouth. The throbbing head speared into the opening of her throat and she gagged just a bit before pulling back. She bobbed up and down then, taking just the first few inches while sucking as if she were trying to pull the cum out of Chel by sheer force. At the same time she reached her hands up between soft pale legs, grasping and squeezing balls with one while curling two fingers of the other up into Chel's quivering snatch.

After one sharp cry, which was probably heard back at the Dark Porpoise, Chel gasped down a deep breath and was silent, locked in orgasm. While her voice was stilled, the rest of her trembled, shook, and spasmed. Her hips moved of their own accord as the first shot of searing, salty cum coursed out from within to surge down her shaft and explode forth, splattering against the back of Rainy's throat. The pirate continued her movements, skillfully juggling breathing with sucking and swallowing. 

Having already been plenty aroused, and growing more and more excited – by the unexpected thrill of meeting such an unusually endowed woman, by the sounds and feels and smells of their coupling, and by the woman's thrusting, throbbing cock pumping salty, pheromone-laden satisfaction into her mouth – Rainy released Chel's balls to slide her hand down and rub herself. Her fingers worked more urgently by the second. 

Going down all the harder, reveling in the eye-watering feeling of the little warrior-woman's spurting knob prodding at her throat, she reached her own climax. She almost choked as she momentarily lost control. Cries of pleasure rose, muffled around her mouthful of cock. As she held her hand pressed over her clit, squirting juices over her fingers to soak the crotch of her trousers, Chel's last pulses of seed were still coming. 

When she finally started to come down, Rainy slowly withdrew. She paused with the head still in her mouth, to squeeze with one hand from the base up, coaxing out a last dribble and eliciting from Chel a full body shiver. 

“So, are the rest of your lot as lusty and willing as you?” Rainy struck up some small talk as they cleaned themselves up afterward.

“No. More's the pity. But it can be merry fun teasing them about it.” Chel replied. “You might try the Northman, Grinjar. He hasn't shown any interest in me, but who knows - maybe big tits are his fancy.” 

“Ye reckon maybe we could bed him between the two of us?” Rainy suggested with a smile.

“One way to find out. I'm game. Speaking of bedding...”

Rainy had retrieved the bottle and took a swallow before asking, “Aye?”

“We didn't know how long it might take me to find you. There 'd be no complaints if I spent a night here before arranging over travel back to the mainland.” Chel explained.

“Oh. Good.” Rainy said casually, before catching Chelina's eye. “Does that mean ye'll give me a proper fucking now?”

The two eyed each other coolly for a long moment, as if competing to see who would crack a smile first, before laughing and tumbling onto the bed and into each other's arms.


End file.
